


Red like Love (Sexual Offenderman oneshots)

by ValentineRunaway



Series: Red like Roses [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, art sessions, chubby character, other slender brothers hanging around in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: "Red like Love" is a series of one shots based on Sexual Offenderman and his relationship with my own character, Amy. Some, if not most, chapters are NSFW."Red like Love" is based on my first fanfiction called Red like Roses. All of the chapters are based on the storyline of Red like Roses, but some chapters can be read as just one shots. In the beginning of every chapter, I will mention if you can read it as a one shot, or if that chapter has spoilers to Red like Roses."Red like Love" series has been created for my amazing fans.





	1. Convalesce

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on "Red like Roses", chapter 34 and the chapters after that. Contains small spoilers to "Red like Roses", but can still be read as one shot. NSFW.
> 
> \--
> 
> After Offender almost dies, he is faced with a long and slow recovery. But without Amy by his side to help his wounds heal, he is left in the basement to heal on his own. No matter how long it would take.

The first thing Offender could recall was Amy's horrified expression. Her teary green eyes were screaming for help, staring at him wide open.

Then, he could remember caressing her cheek. She had felt warm like fire.

 

Then there was pain and blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

And the last thing he saw was darkness swallowing him up.

 

 

\---

 

 

Offender wasn't sure when he exactly woke up. He just guessed that at one point he was conscious, able to look around and think.

He was laying on top of his own bed, covered in bandages that had turned red from his blood. His brother, Slenderman, stood next to the bed, looking down at him quietly. Offender tried to mutter something out, but his voice was hoarse and silent. He gritted his teeth and swallowed heavily. 

His whole body was aching. Even the smallest movement made every place hurt. It was painful to even lift a single finger.

 

 

 

_How close to death have I been this time?_ Offender thought to himself.

 

"You were _this_ close -", Slenderman moved his thumb and index finger closer together, leaving only a millimeter of space between them, "- to a certain death. You're lucky to be alive."

 

Offender made a small chuckle, then gritted his teeth again when his stomach started hurting. For once, he was glad he and his brothers were able to read minds. Talking right now felt like an impossible task.

 

 

 

_What happened?_ he asked again, knowing his brother was reading his thoughts.

Slenderman did not answer him.

 

 

 

Offender could not remember how he ended up like this. His whole body was hurting and aching in pain and every time he inhaled, it felt like his lungs were breaking. His mind felt fuzzy and tired, like he would fall back asleep any second. The worst part was that he couldn't remember what exactly had happened to him. Most of his life had been erased, too. He felt like panicking, when he couldn't even remember the simplest things. But there was something in his mind, at least. He knew who Slenderman was. And the only thing he could remember properly right now was Amy.

 

Ah yes, Amy.

The human who had lived with him ... and his brothers. The human he had known for such a long time. He had grown to be very fond of her. And not just for her body, but her personality too. He had even loved her, if he was even brave enough to admit that.

He had fallen for a god damn human. Yet he wasn't ashamed of it.

Offender could feel his heart twist in a weird way. He lifted his head slightly, before letting it fall back down onto the soft pillows.

 

 

 

_Amy_ , he called out her name in his mind, repeatedly. 

 

His moth opened softly and gasped for air. Offender could now remember the last time he saw her. She had been crying, even trembling.

Her face had been covered in blood. Offender wasn't sure if it was his blood, or her own.

 

 

_Where is Amy?_ Offender asked, turning his head towards his brother. He could feel his weak heart pick up its pace, as he almost panicked.

_Is she alive?_

 

 

"She's alive, don't worry", Slenderman answered calmly.

 

 

_Where is she?_ Offender asked again in his head, hoping his brother kept listening his thoughts. 

 

Slender was quiet for a moment.

"She's safe", he said quietly.

 

 

Offender clenched his hands into fists.

"Where is she?" he grunted out slowly, his whole form shaking just because he said a few words. He fell back down onto the bed, gasping for air heavily, as he tried to cope with the torture his body was going through.

 

"She's not here, and she will never come back", Slenderman said roughly to him. Offender shook his head as in denial.

 

Slenderman sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at his brother. He was covered in bandages from head to toe, some of his wound still heavily bleeding. Slenderman leaned closer to his brother's face, staring into his soul.

"You have two choices left, brother", he whispered. Offender turned his face towards him, swallowing hard.

"You will either let me offer you a victim, or you will go down in the basement."

 

 

 

Every time Offender was hurt this badly, there was only one thing that made his wounds heal faster - women. He only needed to taste their flesh and blood, and his body would reanimate itself like magic.

But after he had met Amy, no other woman never satisfied him. Or that is what he told himself, at least.

In a matter of fact, he didn't want any other woman to satisfy his needs. She was just enough for him and his needs.

 

If it happened to be so that there was no victim he could kill, Offender would be locked down in the basement. Down there, he would not hurt anyone but himself, and he could slowly heal on his own, alone.

 

And if Amy was here, she would offer herself as a meal for him, and everyone was happy. But now, she was gone. 

 

 

"Which one is it?" Slenderman asked, this time a little louder.

Offender bit his lip as he lifted his head up, inching closer to his brother as he spat onto his face: "The basement."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The next time he woke up, Offender was on the basement floor, completely naked. The stone floor felt ice cold against his skin and he had to curl up into a ball to feel warm at least a little bit. 

There were no sources of light, so the faceless man was left in complete darkness. But he knew where he was, and he remembered every detail this room had.

 

He was in the room where he always took his victims. The basement. The place smelled like dead bodies and in the middle of the room, there was a large pond of blood, that had turned brown over time. There were a few splatters of blood on the walls, too, and the floor was dusty. Some tiny rocks were pressing against his skin, making his position even more uncomfortable. A weird smell that was a mix of blood and sex took over the room. There was a metallic door near the corner of the room, that was surely locked. Not like he couldn't break through the door anyway, but right now he was far too weak to do anything else but lay there, shivering from the frigidness.

 

Offender's breathing was slow and heavy, and for hours he just laid there, thinking. But at one point he knew he had to do something else, or he would go crazy. 

And there was only one thing he could do down there. 

Unashamed, Offender reaches between his legs with his hand and grabs onto his cock, the only evocative part of his body at the moment.

 

 

 

His shaft pulses, thickens and lengthens from his touch, all at once like it has been forever since the last time he has touched it. He silently bites his tongue and starts stroking himself fast, knowing it will be a long night.

Offender feels dead tired, but there is a pungent feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that he must comply to. Getting hard has never felt this hard of a task.

But he only needs to think about one person to get the job done.

 

It's the human. Amy.

God, he wished she was here.

 

 

Offender turns on his back, his face facing the ceiling as he slows downs his hand, just a little bit. He inhales deeply, collecting air into his damaged lungs. His whole body burns like fire and it hurts everywhere. Some of his wounds were still gaping and open, making every movement painful. But he could manage.

 

 

_Amy._

 

He silently moaned out her name, finally relaxing as much as he could. His hand lazily stroked his dick, letting it take its time to grow a little harder. 

Even his dick hurt. He could only wonder how much it would hurt after he was finished.

 

 

Offender goes through his memories, finding the right memory to wank off to like it was a porn movie. He eventually finds one, the most obvious choice for this moment.

The night he took Amy's virginity.

 

Just the thought of it makes his cock twitch and he lets out a heavy breath. He is stroking himself slowly now, his hand almost shaking. He still felt so weak, but he had to finish what he had started.

 

He memorizes every detail ; the sweet smell, how warm it was, how quickly it became heated. He memorized the human's face - she was so shy, that it was even sweet. Offender smirks to himself.

 

Her face was so cute when her eyes were a little teary, her pink lips softy parted and her cheeks completely flushed red.

Amy was even cuter when she was trembling under him. Just the memory of that made the man drool.

 

Her pussy had tasted amazing. Offender licks his lips hungrily before closing them completely shut. His tongue swipes around in his mouth, mimicking the movements he had done against her sweet, wet entrance. Amy's juices had covered his tongue as she had cum all over him, her lower body trembling fiercely. His cock twitched from the memory of it.

Offender stops his hand for a moment and wraps his fingers tighter around his cock. He grits his teeth together. 

 

 

For a very short moment, he collects air into his lungs slowly before continuing through the pain and ache. He starts stroking himself slowly again, only his thumb and index finger around his heavy member. He imagines that Amy's lips are wrapped around it and he licks his lips again.

Offender dares to roll his hips against his hand and he lets out a groan. Even a small movement like that hurt his stomach and back, his limbs giving out a soft shake. But at the same time, it had felt so good.

He swallows heavily.

 

Sooner than he cared to admit, Offender could feel himself growing closer to his limit. He starts stroking himself much faster, ignoring how his whole arm felt like it was going to fall off. His breathing got heavier, his chest rising up and down and his hips rolling against his hand desperetaly. Offender threw his head back and let out a final moan that echoed around the basement, as his whole body turned tense when he came. His hips were jerking wildly as his cock released a white string of cum over his stomach, his hand still stroking hard until it was all too much. Offender collapsed onto the floor, pain and pleasure taking over his body at the same time.

He silently curled up on his side, breathing heavily. He could see some of his wounds healing right in front of his vision, but it still hurt like hell. Offender gave out a tired, frustrated sigh.

 

He would be down here for a long time.

 

 


	2. Croquis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is my own character from my first story, "Red like Roses". This chapter can be read as one shot.
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> That one time when Amy needed Offender to pose as a model for her, but she couldn't hold herself back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : I started writing this in school with my phone. I'm a horrible student.

  
  
  
"Are you sure you won't find this too boring?"  
"Nothing's boring when you're naked."

 

  
  
  
Amy let out a giggle and sat down on the wooden chair that was located near the bed. She shifted for a moment before she finally relaxed on the seat, taking a comfortable position. The red head opened her sketchbook and pressed her black charcoal gently against the paper. Amy looked at Offender with a serious face first, but then she ended up looking away from him, clear hint of embarrassment taking over her face.  
  
"This already feels weird", Amy laughed out, pressing her hand against her mouth to calm down.  
"I haven't even undressed yet", Offender protested and let out a chuckle. If he was honest, he wasn't completely relaxed either. Even to him, this was a little weird.

  
  
The monster could not believe he had agreed to this. He was always down to get nude, especially with the human he had fallen for, but this was no regular sex. Hell, it wasn't even small foreplay.  
The only thing Amy would do was to sit far away from him and sketch his body.  
  
Before they had even met, Offender knew the human was an artist. She even went to a real art school to become a professional. But now she was stuck here in the mansion, unable to study art like before. Art supplies were limited, too. And the human had complained how she "wasn't able to practice enough" and how she "felt lost" with her works. Which seemed like a lie, since Amy drew a lot. And by "a lot", he meant that she had filled countless of sketchbooks in only two months.   
  
Her excuse for this was to learn about human anatomy. Male anatomy. HIS anatomy.  
A clear excuse just to inspect his godly body even better.

But not like Offender minded being some eye candy for her.

 

  
  
  
"Just ... get your clothes off", Amy giggled, pressing her hand over her eyes as she waited for the man to get ready. Offender was amused by that.  
"You've seen me like this countless of times. No need to be embarrassed", he said quietly as he opened his dark grey coat and let it fall onto the floor.  
  
In seconds, the faceless man was completely nude in front of the human. Amy finally dared to look at him and of course, as always, her cheeks turned red. She bit her lip shyly and took a deep breath in.  
  
"What now?" the man asked, standing right in front of the human.  
"Want me to go down on my knees or something?"  
  
"That would be a lovely view, but right now I just want you to relax", Amy said to him, trying to hold back her laughter.

 

  
  
"Pick a position."  
"Sixty-nine."

  
  
Amy giggled.  
"Not a position like that. Just take any kind of comfortable position that you can hold for a moment", she explained, playing with the charcoal in her hands.  
  
Offender looked behind him where the bed was and he sat down at the edge of it. He leaned back with his hands and tilted his head playfully to the side.  
"Like this?" he asked, sticking out his tongue a little. Amy could see the man open his legs a little wider, clearly teasing her.  
"Perfect. Don't move", the human ordered him and started sketching.  
  
  
Since it was Offender's first time modeling, Amy created fast sketches of him, still focusing on the little details as much as possible. She focused on the shadows the dim light of the bed room created on his body, and she focused on how unique shapes his body had.  
But she found herself focusing too much on something that laid between his legs.  
  
Amy didn't even draw his cock. She just looked at it.

 

 

It was a little awkward in the beginning, but Amy grew to be more comfortable the more she drew. And after a while, it was quite pleasant actually. It actually felt like she was in class, doing something useful for once and learning at the same time. 

She just hoped Offender wouldn't be too bored with this.

  
  
When Amy was done with the few sketches she did, she ordered the man to take another position. Offender took a pose that was very close to a famous statue of a nude man thinking, his chin resting on one hand as though deep in thought. He smirked.  
  
"It's fun to watch you work", Offender said to her with a wide, playful grin.

"It's fun to draw you", Amy said with a smile and started sketching his form again. "You aren't too bored?"

The man shook his head carefully, but Amy could tell that he indeed was a little bored.

 

 

 

The whole time she drew his body, the man kept looking at her like a prey. Of course, he had no eyes to look with, so it was impossible to tell if he was actually staring at you. But Amy could just feel it. 

Usually she didn't mind being looked at. The way Offender looked at her was always calming and warm, sometimes hungry and full of lust. The feeling she got from his staring was always pleasant. But right now, in the middle of silence and in such a weird scene, Amy felt uncomfortable.

The worst part was that this was her own idea she already started to regret.

 

 

When she had created a few more sketches, Amy came up with an idea to make her feel a little less awkward. Turning a new paper to draw on, she ordered the man to sit on the other side of the bed, his back turned to her. She herself sat down on the other side of the bed, her legs hanging off the edge and touching the floor.

"Got tired of looking at my face?" Offender joked at her, looking over his shoulder.

"I found it haunting when you kept staring at me", Amy answered and started drawing his backside.

"Then you get how I feel right now. Not like I mind having a pair of eyes admiring my body~", he purred, still looking over his shoulder.

"Look at the wall, please", Amy said to him as calmly as possible and the man complied.

 

 

 

Amy created a few sketches more, doing her best to focus on the shadows and the way his muscles were shaped on his body. But the more she looked at him, the less Amy was drawing.

What a beautiful creature he was.

Now that Offender wasn't looking at her, she was free to admire his beauty.

 

Amy imagined how the man's back looked like, when his tendrils were out. What did it look like when they forced their way out? Was his skin ripping open or did the tendrils just magically appear? She wanted to see it so badly. 

 

Without even realizing, her pen had completely stopped.

 

She wanted to feel his vigorous body so badly. Amy tried to ignore her needs and bit her lip, telling herself that she should continue drawing. But my god, how could someone ignore beauty like that?

His waist was lean, but his shoulders were wide. Strong arms were laid to his sides, relaxed and free. Even when completely relaxed, Offender's well-trained body still looked amazing. His chest rose slowly up and down every time he took a breath, making his breathing the only sound filling the room right now. 

His back was carved beautifully, his muscles sturdy and moving so gracefully whenever he moved. His statuesque beauty was almost touching. The human swallowed.

 

 

Amy laid her sketchbook and pen down onto the bed and as slowly as she could, she climbed on top of the mattress and crawled towards the man. Sooner than she realized, her arms were wrapped around him, touching his stomach and chest ever so gently.

Offender chuckled. 

"Well, that didn't take long", he joked, turning his head towards the young woman. Amy caught his lips into a kiss, smiling against his mouth.

"I couldn't resist you", she whispered against Offender's mouth, before kissing him again, this time with more passion. 

 

Their tongues fought for dominance soon, and Amy already felt breathless. Offender broke the kiss when Amy laughed against the kiss.

"What is it?" he asked with a sly smile.

"I have another position in mind", Amy told him. Offender let out a sad purr, believing he had to continue being a model.

 

Amy's hand reached down between the man's legs and her fingers wrapped themselves around his hardening cock, giving it a few teasing strokes.

"What kind of a position?" Offender breathed out heavily, leaning his head against the girl's cheek. Amy gave a kiss on top of his head.

"The one you suggested", she finally said and left the man's member alone. A wide smirk came into the man's face. Amy moved to his side and Offender laid down on the bed, taking a comfortable position. Bravely the human started undressing herself, until she was as naked as the man was.

"We haven't done that position before, which sounds unbelievable", Offender confessed, his left hand caressing the girl's thigh.

"First time for everything", Amy giggled out and threw her clothes onto the floor, out of their way.

 

 

Carefully, feeling a little shy, Amy climbed on top of the man, her face near his crotch and her legs spread wide open. She kept looking behind her, trying to see where she was going. But Offender's hands grabbed both of her ass cheeks, soon pulling her lower body down, guiding her to sit on his face. Soon, and so suddenly, Amy could feel his tongue swipe along her pussy and she let out a shaky breath.

He gave another lick, then another one - clearly teasing the human with his slow movements. Only then Amy stopped looking over her shoulder and turned her gaze towards the man's throbbing member that stood in front of her face, needy to be touched. Amy leaned down, giving a few kisses on the tip that was already wet from the precum. Her hand stroked his cock gently, moving up and down so slowly that the man groaned against her entrance like an animal. Offender rolled his hips against her touch, already breathing heavily, silently begging for more.

His tongue trailed against Amy's pussy hungrily, his lips wrapping around hers, sucking and tucking at them. Amy moaned softly against the head of his cock and extended her tongue, swiping it around the head as her hand pumped him faster. Soon, she opened her mouth and took Offender's needy cock into her mouth, sucking on the tip before swallowing more. Offender let out a moan against her pussy, and just the sound of him moaning gave chills to the red head. 

She wanted to hear him moan more.

 

 

Amy moved her head up and down on his cock, her tongue working on him gradually. Her hand stroked the part of his cock she could not take, her other hand caressing his thigh gently. Gently with her lips, the human pushed his foreskin back and Offender moaned loudly against her pussy, making Amy's hips jerk.

"God, you're amazing", Offender purred against her entrance, giving a few gentle kisses between her legs, before taking his tongue out again. His long tongue moved along Amy's pussy hungrily, his hands grabbing her ass playfully.  

Amy started grinding against his face, rubbing her pussy against his mouth. She took his throbbing member out of her mouth and gasped for air, her hand still stroking him fast. She moaned out loudly, letting her mouth relax a little before she took his cock inside her again. 

 

Quite soon, Offender wrapped his arms strongly against her waist and started grinding his hips against her mouth and hand, moaning harshly against her. Amy could feel herself growing closer, too, a knot deep in her stomach wanting to break open.

She bobbed her head up and down, ignoring how his cock hit the back of her throat a little uncomfortable every time. Her hand stroked the base of his cock as fast as it could go, her hips shakily grinding against his tongue.

Offender's tongue started creating fast flicking licks against her clit, and Amy couldn't hold herself back any longer. She could feel herself coming, her hips starting to shake when the man kept eating her out, holding her down strongly with his muscular hands. Amy did her best to keep pleasuring Offender, even if she was seeing stars in front of her eyes. 

She moaned against his cock when the friction grew too strong for her to take. She tried to escape from him, but Offender was holding her still like his life depended on it, so only thing Amy could do was to just take it.

The vibrations her moans created against his pulsating member threw the man over the edge, his hips shaking as his cum filled Amy's mouth. Offender released the sexiest moans as he came, his hips still rolling up and down into her mouth until they finally stopped.

 

 

They both collapsed onto the bed, Amy rolling over to the man's side as she relaxed and gasped for air. For a while they both just breathed there, relaxing as they slowly collected themselves after the intense euphoria.

Suddenly, Amy covered her face and giggled. She could hear the bed sheets rustling like dry leaves during autumn. Then she could feel a hand press against her stomach, and breathing against her neck. A heavy weight laid down next to her, cuddling against her like a puppy.

"I should model for you more often, if we end up like this after every session", Offender chuckled and buried his head playfully into Amy's scarlet hair. She giggled.

"We always end up like this."

 


End file.
